1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electro-magnetic engines and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an electro-magnetic reciprocating engine whereby the reciprocating pistons of said engines are permanent magnets and whereby controlled electro-magnets are provided to effect reciprocation of said pistons.
2. History of the Prior Art
Several attempts have been made to utilize permanent magnet pistons in connection with an electro-magnetic coil to provide reciprocal motion of the pistons to drive an engine.
One such device is taught in the patent to Morch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,005, issued in 1943. However, the modification of the motor taught in the patent to Morch includes the replacement of the cylinders with electro-magnetic windings around the cylinders so that a piston member could reciprocate within those windings. However, a problem with this teaching is that the placing of such windings within the cylinder greatly limits the size of the electro-magnet since the cylinders on an ordinary internal combustion engine are typically rather close together.
Further, such teachings would preclude the use of a water jacket to provide cooling to the cylinders due to heat created by friction between the piston and the cylinder.